


Leurs premières fois

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: La première fois qu'il avait vu Bianca, Gideon Prewett avait tout de suite su qu'elle était étonnante.





	1. Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas une mornille pour mes écrits.

**Mars 1974**  
  
  
Le salon de Fabian était en tout temps empli d'un bric-à-brac impressionnant. Une guitare moldue côtoyait un vieux Brossdur certainement inutilisable tandis que sur son bureau se trouvait une sorte d'appareil à cadran avec des chiffres dessus et que des tonnes de papiers étaient posés pelle mêle sur l'espace restant. Assis sur le canapé, Gideon observait ce capharnaüm et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comme son frère réussit à s'y retrouver. Lui-même n'avait jamais été particulièrement organisé mais cela n'avait jamais atteint de tel degré. Il y avait des roues à rayons posées contre le mur derrière le balai et la guitare. Gideon devina que son frère avait décidé de réparer sa dernière acquisition, un bicyclet, si les souvenirs de l'ancien Gryffondor ne lui faisaient pas défaut.  
  
— J'ai bientôt fini ! s'exclama Fabian.  
— Je t'en prie, rétorqua Gideon.  
  
Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur le livre qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant le visage gris de ce qui semblait être une créature à moitié humaine. Il se baissa pour l'étudier de plus près.  
  
— _Frankenstein délivré_... Charmant, marmonna-t-il avant de le reposer.  
  
Son frère avait toujours été passionnés par la littérature moldue et les objets moldus plus généralement. Il partageait d'ailleurs son intérêt pour cela avec le meilleur ami de Gideon, devenu aussi leur beau-frère, Arthur Weasley. Gideon devait souvent supporter leurs bavardages incessants concernant leurs nouvelles découvertes. Il se rappelait parfaitement la fois où son frère avait fait découvrir la tévélision à Arthur et qu'il était resté planté là pendant près d'une heure tandis qu'Arthur et Fabian regardaient cette boîte à images.  
  
— Fabian, on va pas au bal mais juste à une réunion de l'Ordre, fit remarquer Gideon en le voyant arriver.  
— Quoi ? questionna son frère. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
  
Gideon arqua un sourcil en constatant que Fabian portait une chemise verte ouverte de plusieurs boutons ainsi qu'un pantalon patte d'éléphant bleu. Son frère était toujours à la dernière mode moldue. « C'est pour mieux m'intégrer » disait-il souvent.  
  
— Pour rien, mentit Gideon. On peut y aller ?   
— Attends ! Je prends ma veste, rétorqua Fabian en retournant vers sa chambre.  
  
Gideon leva les yeux au ciel. Vu comme cela était parti, ils allaient finir par arriver en retard à la réunion et il s'agissait seulement de la deuxième depuis le lancement de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
— Elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda Gideon.  
  
Son regard venait de se poser sur une veste rouge posée négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.  
  
— Rouge et bien chaude, répliqua Fabian qui semblait mettre le bazar dans sa chambre.  
— Je pense que je l'ai trouvée ! lança Gideon en l'attrapant. Tiens ! ajouta-t-il en la lui lançant quelques instants plus tard.  
— Merci frangin, rétorqua Fabian en l'enfilant. On peut... dit-il avant de commencer à tâter ses poches.  
— Quoi encore ?   
— Ma baguette. Je... Elle est pas là, déclara-t-il.  
— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
  
Était-il possible qu'un jour son frère fasse enfin attention à ses affaires ?  
  
— Bon... Où te rappelles-tu l'avoir vue pour la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il en commençant à chercher autour de lui. Franchement Fabian ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention à tes affaires ! C'est ta baguette quand même pas un de tes trucs moldus sans importance !  
— Mes trucs moldus ont de l'importance et, de toute manière, c'était une blague, rétorqua Fabian en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
— Haha ! Ton sens de l'humour commence à se rouiller, remarqua Gideon pas amusé pour deux noises. Bon ! Allez ! On devait être chez Doge il y a cinq minutes !  
  
Gideon venait tout juste de finir sa phrase lorsque son frère disparut dans un craquement sonore. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit de même.   
  
La maison d'Elphias Doge se trouvait un peu à l'écart du centre-bourg de Godric's Hollow. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne ferme que les parents de l'homme lui avaient léguée à leur décès. Elle possédait un grand jardin où les fleurs étaient reines en été. Gideon se rappelait, qu'enfant, il adorait rendre visite à Elphias car il pouvait grimper au sommet d'un vieux chêne, désormais disparu, et observer les environs. La campagne anglaise était magnifique et apaisante, tout le contraire de la ville.  
  
— Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! s'écria Fabian près de la porte de derrière.  
  
Son frère cherchait vraiment les ennuis. Il le vit frapper à la porte de la demeure et cette dernière s'ouvrit légèrement.  
  
— Mot de passe, déclara la voix du vieux Elphias.  
— Patience, rétorqua Fabian.  
— Attends Elphias ! s'exclama Alastor Maugray quelque part derrière la porte. Il faut vérifier que c'est bien eux ! Vigilance constante !  
— Qu'est-ce que je te donnais toujours en cachette lorsque tu venais ici enfant, Fabian ?  
— Des plumes en sucre, répliqua Fabian goguenard. Sacrément bonnes d'ailleurs !  
— Où avais-tu l'habitude d'aller lorsque tu venais, Gideon ?  
— J'aimais bien grimper dans le vieux chêne qui se trouvait derrière la rotonde, répondit Gideon esquissant un sourire nostalgique.  
— C'est bien eux, Alastor. Puis-je les faire entrer maintenant ?  
  
Gideon entendit l'auror bougonner des paroles incompréhensibles et la porte s'ouvrit.   
  
— Entrez les enfants ! Entrez ! déclara Elphias en se décalant pour les laisser passer. Tout le monde vous attend dans le salon.  
— On est les derniers ? questionna Gideon.  
— Oui, Albus est arrivé juste avant vous, rétorqua le vieil homme.  
— Gideon ! s'écria une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit en voyant Marlene, sa petite amie, lui faire un signe de la main, avant de froncer les sourcils en constatant qu'elle parlait avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'Ordre aurait-il réussi à recruter de nouvelles personnes en si peu de temps ?  
  
— Salut Lenny, souffla-t-il en posant sa main dans le dos de Marlene.  
  
Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe avant de reporter son attention sur la nouvelle. Petite, la peau matte, les cheveux très bouclés et un petit nez retroussé, il était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu avant, certainement à Poudlard.  
  
— Bianca, je te présente Gideon, mon petit ami. Gideon, voici Bianca. C'est Edgar qui nous l'a amenée.  
— Enchanté ! lança Gideon en lui tendant la main.  
  
La jeune femme la serra en souriant et l'ancien Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait de jolis yeux.  
  
— Comment avez-vous connu Edgar ? questionna-t-il curieux.  
— Je suis amie avec Elmira, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme détourna le regard en entendant qu'on appelait son nom. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Edgar. Ils semblaient assez bien se connaître.   
  
— J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Excusez-moi ! dit-elle avant de se diriger vers Edgar.  
— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais encore en retard ? demanda Marlene dans un murmure.  
— J'ai rencontré une jolie fille en venant, rétorqua-t-il plaisantin.  
  
Marlene lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de lui offrir un sourire amusé.  
  
— C'était encore Fabian ? Il avait perdu quoi ce coup-ci ?  
— Le jean qu'il voulait mettre puis sa veste, répondit-il en regardant Edgar et Bianca parler.  
— Un jour, il finira par oublier sa tête, soupira Marlene.   
  
Les conversations se turent alors qu'Albus Dumbledore annonçait le début de la réunion. Chacun prit place autour de la table, agrandie pour l'occasion. Gideon accepta avec politesse le thé qu'Elphias, en hôte bien éduqué, leur proposait.   
  
— Bonjour à tous ! lança Albus Dumbledore. Si nous avons demandé cette réunion avec Alastor, c'est entre autres choses pour vous présenter notre nouvelle membre, Bianca, la présenta-t-il.  
  
Gideon tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui souriait timidement.   
  
— Faites lui bon accueil ! Dans un autre registre, nous avons découvert que Voldemort avait réussi à infiltrer le bureau des aurors. Nous vous demandons donc à tous la plus grande discrétion. Restez modérés dans vos propos et ne vous ouvrez pas à n'importe qui concernant cette organisation.  
— C'est Jugson, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Frank Londubat.  
— En effet, et ceci nous apprend que les Mangemorts sont présents dans toutes les sphères de notre société. Alors comme dirait notre cher ami, Alastor, ici présent : « Vigilance constante ».  
— On ne peut rien faire contre Jugson ?   
  
Comme toutes les personnes assises autour de la table, Gideon tourna son regard vers Bianca. Elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise, et malgré sa gêne visible, fixait Dumbledore sans sourciller.  
  
— C'est une très bonne question, Miss Connelly, répliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Alastor ? Souhaitez-vous répondre ou préférez-vous que je m'en charge ?  
— Allez-y Albus !  
— Le Ministère est infiltré jusqu'au plus hautes sphères, je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surpris que nous puissions en trouver dans le conseil du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Le problème étant, par conséquent, qu'il nous est impossible de les atteindre.  
— A quoi servons-nous alors ? demanda-t-elle. Si je suis venue ici c'est parce qu'Edgar m'a dit que vous étiez les seuls en capacité de vous opposer à son monstre et à ses sbires.  
  
Gideon esquissa un sourire impressionné par l'assurance avec laquelle Bianca avait répliqué à l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps.  
  
— Mr Abbot ne vous a pas menti, Miss Connelly, répondit Albus Dumbledore en souriant doucement. Mais je suis certain que vous connaissez ce proverbe moldu qui dit que la précipitation amène à se rompre le cou. C'est ce que nous souhaitons éviter, déclara-t-il bienveillant. Avant toute tentative à l'encontre de ces personnes, il est important que nous ayons toutes les cartes en main. Ne croyez-vous pas ?  
— Si, bien sûr Professeur, rétorqua-t-elle sans pour autant détourner le regard.  
  
Toutefois, Gideon ne put manquer la couleur qu'avaient pris ses joues. Elle était gênée, mal à l'aise sans doute, et pourtant elle arrivait à garder la tête haute et regardait Albus Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Le sourire de Gideon s'élargit. Cette fille était décidément des plus étonnante.


	2. The Kings Head

**Avril 1974**  
  
Marlene avait réussi à convaincre Bianca et Edgar de venir boire un verre avec eux côté moldu. Ils s'étaient installés dans un pub que Fabian connaissait bien à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de se rendre dans le Londres moldu, les partisans de Voldemort se mélangeaient rarement aux personnes sans pouvoir magique et leurs rencontres pouvaient donc se faire de manière bien plus discrète.  
  
— Edgar m'a dit tu étais à Poufsouffle comme lui à Poudlard.  
— En effet, répliqua Bianca en souriant gentiment.  
  
Une Poufsouffle ! Gideon ne l'aurait certainement jamais deviné si elle ne venait pas de le confirmer. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle, il avait été persuadé depuis leur première rencontre, qu'elle avait fréquenté la maison Gryffondor. Cela malgré le fait qu'il ne lui ait très rarement parlé, c'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait de venir boire un verre avec eux.  
  
— Poufsouffle est une très bonne maison, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir. Ma mère y était, ajouta-t-il en constatant que tout le monde le regardait.  
— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en tournant un regard aimable dans sa direction.  
— Oui, oui ! Madeline MacMillan, elle a été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
— Ah oui ? Elle jouait à quel poste ?  
— Elle était attrapeuse. Elle aurait pu faire une carrière pro si ça l'avait intéressée.   
— Ta mère était faite pour être guérisseuse, Gid ! remarqua Marlene en posant sa main sur son bras.  
— Je sais bien. Et puis, si elle ne l'avait pas été, mes parents ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.  
  
Gideon esquissa un sourire en se rappelant l'histoire de la rencontre entre ses parents. Alvin Prewett adorait la raconter à ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. L'homme travaillait comme botaniste dans une réserve naturelle après un début de carrière raté au Ministère et avait été brûlé par une plante vénéneuse. Il avait été amené d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste où la guérisseuse Madeline MacMillan s'était occupée de lui. Cela avait été le coup de foudre du côté du patient, mais pas de la soignante. Alvin Prewett avait courtisé sa femme pendant près d'un mois avant qu'elle n'accepte enfin d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Ils s'étaient mariés moins d'un an plus tard.  
  
— Et toi ? Tes parents ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Bianca.  
— Mes parents... Euh... Mon père est mécanicien et ma mère est infirmière.  
— Mécanicien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
— Il répare les voitures, les véhicules moldus à quatre roues qu'on voit dans les rues, expliqua-t-elle. Ma mère est, quant à elle, une sorte de médicomage.  
— Tes parents sont tous les deux Moldus ? s'étonna Fabian.  
— Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.  
— Non, non ! Pas du tout. Au contraire même, rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.  
— Mon frère est passionné par la culture moldue, expliqua Gideon.  
  
Il avait bien du mal à rester en retrait de la conversation. Étrangement, tout ce dont il avait envie était de discuter avec Bianca encore et encore. Le seul fait d'entendre sa voix lui faisait un effet curieux et plaisant à la fois. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, pas même avec Marlene, bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis près de deux ans.  
  
— Ah ! Vraiment ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Fabian.  
— Vraiment. J'adore particulièrement la littérature moldue. En ce moment, je suis en train de lire _Dix petits nègres_ d'Agatha Christie, répliqua-t-il.  
— Et ça te plaît ?  
— Oui, beaucoup. Le suspens, cette angoisse présente à chaque page... J'adore Agatha Christie de toute manière !  
— C'est vrai ? Moi aussi ! C'est mon auteur préféré. Quand j'avais douze ans, mes parents nous ont emmenés mon frère et moi à une séance de dédicace à Londres. Elle était tellement impressionnante. Enfin... Pour la petite fille de douze ans que j'étais.  
— Tu l'as rencontrée alors ? Chanceuse, va !  
  
Elle rougit légèrement tout en esquissant un sourire amusé.  
  
— Qui est cette Agatha Christie ? demanda Gideon timidement.  
— Une auteur de romans policiers. Elle est Moldue. Je suis certaine qu'elle est aussi connue que la reine ! s'exclama Bianca.  
  
La conversation se poursuivit et Gideon tenta tant bien que mal de suivre tandis qu'Edgar et Marlene discutaient du dernier match de Quidditch. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ancien Gryffondor aurait souhaité être aussi passionné que son frère par la culture moldue. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots que Bianca et Fabian utilisaient et n'arrivait pas à situer les auteurs dont ils discutaient. Austen, Wilde, Dickens, les sœurs Brontë... Tous ces noms lui étaient étrangers.  
  
— Je pourrais t'en prêter si tu veux j'en ai plein... commença Bianca avant de s'arrêter dans sa phrase.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Gideon.  
— Rien. Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais laissé ma collection de Christie chez mes parents.  
— Et alors ? Tu... Vous êtes en froid ? s'enquit Fabian.  
— Non, non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que... J'ai décidé d'arrêter de les voir à partir du moment où j'ai intégré l'Ordre. Je... Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.  
  
Bianca esquissa un sourire triste tandis qu'Edgar lui donnait une petite tape dans le dos et lui assurait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.  
  
— Je sais pas. Je devrais peut-être leur envoyer un hibou de temps à autre... pour qu'ils sachent que je ne suis pas morte. Et surtout qu'ils évitent d'embêter Victoria. La pauvre ! Elle croit que je suis partie en Pologne étudier les dragons avec mon patron.  
— Les dragons ? Tu es magizoologiste ?  
— En effet, j'étudie particulièrement les animaux fantastiques en voie de disparition.  
— Les dragons sont en voie de disparition ?  
— Cette espèce de dragon l'est en tout cas. Comme c'est le cas du Noir des Hébrides dont la population ne cesse de baisser depuis une quarantaine d'années. Les McFusty veillent sur eux depuis plusieurs siècles, mais le début du vingtième siècle a vu une recrudescence des actes de braconnage à leur encontre. La queue d'un Noir des Hébrides vaut une fortune sur le marché noir et certaines personnes n'ont aucun scrupule. Pardon, souffla-t-elle soudainement. Quand je commence à parler de ça, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.  
— Pas la peine de t'excuser ! Je ne savais pas que le Noir des Hébrides était menacé. Vous le saviez, vous ? demanda Gideon en se tournant vers les trois autres.  
  
Ces derniers secouèrent la tête négativement. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Bianca qui semblait gênée et dont les joues avaient commencé à rougir.  
  
— Peu de gens le savent. Le Ministère ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite trop. Vous comprenez ! Cela risquerait de donner un coup au moral des gens s'ils apprenaient qu'un des emblèmes de la Grande-Bretagne est en péril, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Gideon ne put manquer la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. L'ancien Gryffondor esquissa un sourire. Le sujet semblait la passionner et lui tenir un cœur. Bianca Connelly n'était pas simplement étonnante, elle était surtout une femme de conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Devinerez-vous pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle ainsi ? A votre avis, quelle sera la prochaine "première fois" ?
> 
> Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? A votre avis quelle sera la prochaine "première fois" ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


End file.
